


Welcome back

by Treedator



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treedator/pseuds/Treedator
Summary: Niles had been out on a mission. But Corrin made sure he would come home to a pleasant surprise and of course everything went just as planned... with a few other surprises here and there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, everyone! I'm really sorry for not writing in such a long time but have another story with my OTP! 
> 
> This was actually supposed to be 100% smut but I ended up throwing in some fluff here and there. I'm basically just a sucker for Niles and Corrin being cheesy af.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the story, sorry for any kind of grammar / spelling mistakes and feel free to leave your opinion in the comments!

Niles had been out on a mission for a few days. He was really glad and a little excited to come back and finally see his husband after all these days. He opened the door to Corrin's room to be greeted by a rather... appealing view. His husband was sitting on the bed, only wearing loose clothing.  
"Niles..." Corrin whispered with a flushed face.  
"I see you've been waiting for me." Niles smirked as he sat down on the bed.  
"Well you've been out on this mission for quite a while and... Since Leo told me you'd come back today, I thought I'd surprise you..." Corrin explained.  
"You did very well, Corrin. It's a really pleasant surprise." Niles chuckled.  
Corrin slowly laid down on the bed and seductively traced his thigh with his fingers.  
"Niles, I missed you..." he purred.  
"Lord Corrin, you seem rather horny today..." Niles laughed as he leaned over Corrin.  
"Can you blame me though? With a husband that attractive... Gods, I don't even know what I would've done if you had been gone even longer!" Corrin murmured.  
"Corrin... I want to try something funny. Are you in?" Niles whispered into Corrin's ear.  
"Alright... I'm all yours tonight, Niles... Do as you wish..." Corrin softly giggled.  
Niles smirked and stood up to take somthing out of one of the drawers. Corrin couldn't see what it was at first until Niles leaned over him again and pushed his wrists against the upper part of the bed. Niles lifted his hand to reveal a pair of ropes. With a slightly sadistic grin, he began tying his husband to the bed. Corrin's heart began to race. He has never done anything like THAT before.  
"Don't worry, I won't gag you." Niles laughed.  
"After all I want to hear your cute moaning." he added.  
Corrin blushed even more.  
"I-I've never done anything l-like... this b-before, Niles..." Corrin stuttered as he sheepishly looked away.  
He was actually just as shy as always. He just tried to look more self confident before.  
"It's okay. Just tell me if you get too uncomfortable. I'll untie you. But seeing you so defenseless kinda turns me on..." Niles grinned as he placed a kiss on Corrin's nose.  
"Okay, just... Don't make me wait too long..." Corrin demanded.

Niles simply chuckled as he started placing multiple kisses on Corrin's neck and collarbone. Corrin closed his eyes. He was already aroused... The feeling only grew stronger when he felt Niles sliding up Corrin's shirt to reveal his chest.  
"Hah... I didn't even really touch you yet and you're already so... excited..." Niles snickered.  
"Gods, sometimes you're just-" Corrin was not able to finish his sentence as he was taken by surprise.  
Niles had started to suck on one of Corrin's nipples. Corrin let out a few silent moans but he tried to hold them back as good as he could. After all he wanted Niles to do even more than only this to stimulate him. Niles seemed to notice and started to remove his tongue from Corrin's nipple to start rubbing over both of Corrin's nipples with his index fingers.  
"Holding back, aren't you...?" Niles chuckled as he started rubbing a little harder.  
Corrin moaned a little louder.  
"Nn... Niles, I'm... ah-" Corrin couldn't even finish his sentence nor could he use his hands to point out whatever he wanted to say.  
Niles knew exactly what Corrin was trying to say but decided to tease his husband a bit.  
"What are you trying to say, love? You gotta finish that sentence or else I won't understand..." he laughed as he started to gently tickle the tips of Corrin's nipples.  
"I-I'm ha-... ah...!" Corrin once more couldn't finish the sentence as he let out a few lovely moans.  
"Hm? I still don't quite understand..." Niles snickered.  
"Hard... I'm hard...!" Corrin finally said.  
"Oh, I see... Well, we don't want you to come just yet, do we?" Niles smirked as he removed his fingers from Corrin's nipples.  
Corrin started panting as Niles took off Corrin's pants. Corrin got really excited as he was sure Niles was gonna prepare him for the best part now. Niles took off Corrin's underpants and slowly slid two of his fingers inside his husband's mouth.  
"Moisten them up a bit... After all, I don't want to hurt you... Tell me if I do, alright?" Niles explained.  
Corrin softly nodded as he sucked on Niles' fingers. He honestly looked really cute as he did...  
"Alright... I guess that will do. Are you ready?" Niles asked.  
"Y-Yeah... Put them... Right in..." Corrin replied.  
Niles carefully inserted the first finger and gently started moving it while watching Corrin's reaction. Corrin got used to it quite quickly so Niles was soon able to insert the second finger. Corrin started moaning again as Niles moved the two fingers inside him. Niles started to spread his fingers to stretch out Corrin's entrance as usual.  
"Ah-.. N-Niles, I think... this i-is... enough..." Corrin panted.  
But instead of pulling his fingers out again, Niles started to repeatedly thrust them into Corrin.  
"What are-... ah...!" Corrin groaned as he could feel Niles' fingers moving faster.  
He closed his eyes and clenched his hands to fists. All he really wanted right now was to cling to his husband and completely give in to the feeling of pleasure... If only he was not tied to the bed.  
"Heh... You look so cute, Corrin..." Niles snickered.  
"N-Niles... Ah-... Untie... me..." Corrin begged.  
"Can't do that right now... I'm a little busy..." Niles laughed, thrusting his fingers even harder into Corrin.  
"Yes, m-more...!" Corrin moaned.  
He had gotten really loud by now but he did not care anymore. Niles obeyed his request and slightly increased the speed of his finger's movement.  
"Ah... Niles, I-I'm... about t-to-... Ah...!" Corrin moaned as he came all over his belly.

Niles slowly pulled out his fingers and started to grin.  
"Well, Corrin..." Niles began, softly tracing Corrin's belly.  
"...are you ready for round two?" he breathed into Corrin's ear.  
"Round... t-two...?" Corrin asked, still breathing heavily.  
Niles chuckled and slowly started pulling down his pants. Corrin could now see Niles' erected member pushing against the fabric of his underwear.  
"Forcing me to get rid of this problem on my own would be... rather cruel." Niles laughed.  
"A-Alright but... Could you untie m-me...?" Corrin asked.  
Niles smiled and placed a kiss on Corrin's forehead.  
"As you wish, my prince..." he whispered, resulting in Corrin blushing a little more.  
Niles slowly started to untie Corrin. Then he placed multiple kisses on his husband's chest.  
"Wait a second, Niles... I'll-" Corrin began as he felt Niles' hands grasping his member.  
"Oh no, I will take care of that..." he snickered as he started moving his hands up and down.  
Corrin winced a little at the unexpected movement but the faster Niles moved his hands, the more the feeling of pleasure overcame Corrin. He started panting as he wrapped his arms around Niles' neck.  
"Heh... You actually got hard quite quickly this time..." Niles smirked as he started taking off the rest of his clothes.  
Corrin weakly smiled at Niles and started to spread his legs while Niles repositioned his lower body between Corrin's legs.  
"I'll moisten up your entrance a little more before we start." Niles said. He started licking his fingers making sure to use enough saliva so he would not hurt his husband. As soon as he felt like his fingers were wet enough he slathered his saliva on Corrin's entrance.  
"I guess this will do." Niles murmured.  
"Are you ready?" he asked once more.  
Corrin slowlya nodded.  
"I'm all yours..." he purred, looking up at Niles.  
"You're so beautiful, Corrin... But now you need to relax... Remember to tell me if you feel any kind of pain, okay?" Niles asked once more.  
"Don't worry... I will..." Corrin replied.

Corrin could feel Niles' erection pushing against his entrance now. Niles carefully pushed it into Corrin resulting in Corrin letting out a loud groan as soon as Niles' member was inside. He started to thrust into Corrin very slowly before looking up at him again as if to ask for approval.  
"K-Keep going..." Corrin panted.  
"Alright..." Niles simply replied, thrusting a little faster.  
Corrin's heavy breathing quickly turned into soft moaning again leaving a soft smirk on Niles' face.  
"Mo-More..." Corrin groaned.  
Niles increased the speed of his thrusts once more leading to him startting to moan as well while Corrin began to moan even louder. Niles loved the sound of his husband moaning. Not only did it sound extremely cute but that way he knew Corrin was having a good time.  
"Nn... N-Niles... Ah-... More...!" Corrin moaned.  
He was barely able to speak and yet he wanted more? Niles softly laughed under his breath.  
"Hah... Alright..." he replied as his thrusts got harder.  
"Ah...! Y-Yes... Hah...!" Corrin moaned with occasional gasps in between.  
He tried to push against Niles' force but he was barely able to control himself. He knew that he was about to reach his climax so he closed his eyes and gave in to the feeling of pleasure. With another loud groan escaping his lips he came all over his belly and almost in the same moment he could feel Niles filling him up with his own come causing Corrin to let out another lustful moan.

Niles carefully pulled his member out again and slowly laid down next to Corrin.  
"Looking at your belly... Maybe you should take a bath next..." Niles laughed, still panting a little.  
"Heh... I'd... much rather sleep..." Corrin replied.  
"If you go to sleep like that, you're gonna get the bed all dirty..." Niles snickered.  
"Hm... Alright, alright... But... Let us rest a few minutes, okay...?" Corrin asked.  
"Okay. But only if... You'll hold my hand." Niles requested.  
He actually sounded a lot more serious.  
"There's no need to ask me for that." Corrin softly chuckled as he slowly grabbed Niles' hand.  
"Hah. I just thought this was a bit... You know... Too cheesy." Niles chuckled.  
He thought about his past for a second. The person he used to be. Before he met Leo. And before he met Corrin.  
"You've gotten... awfully quiet. Are you okay?" Corrin asked.  
"Oh, yes. I just... Heh, I just thought it's because of you I've become so sappy and clingy." Niles explained while softly squeezing Corrin's hand.  
"But... I'm really happy this way." Corrin said.  
Niles turned a little so he could properly look at Corrin's face.  
"If you're happy... Then I am too." he said while softly caressing Corrin's cheek.  
He placed another kiss on his husband's lips and started to chuckle a little.  
"Maybe you should clean yourself up now."  
"Alright but... Won't you join me?" Corrin asked as he finally stood up.  
"Hah, how could I say no if you look at me like that?" Niles laughed, slowly getting up as well.


End file.
